Dreams, Nightmares, and Reality
by colorless egyptian
Summary: When dreams become nightmares, and nightmares become reality, what do you do? HxK


ce: Hey!

Scottie: What's up, peoples?

ce: Hey, does anybody out there watch WWE?

Scottie: Both of out TV's are out, right now. We figure, hey, why not ask the people here.

ce: Actually, I just wanna know if they've started the draft, yet. And if they have, then who's been drafted. And if anybody reading this watches WWE, did Big Vis (a.k.a. the Love Machine) /rolls eyes/ get Lilian into his hotel room about...

Scottie: A month ago, maybe two.

ce: And did John Cena or Batista, (Damn! They're hot!) /perverted grin/

Scottie/raises eyebrows.

ce/snorts/ gets annoyed/ What?

Scottie: Perverted, little cousin.

ce/rolls eyes again/ Proud of it. /shakes head/ Anyway, did they do anything these past few weeks?

Scottie: I guess that's all we wanna know. Anyway, get to the story.

ce/mock salute/Yessir!

Disclaimer: ce/snorts again/Do we always have to do this? Scottie/shrugs/Better than getting sued.ce/blinks/Good point. **We no own. Piss off.**

**WARNINGS: This contains yaoi (slash, male/male, male on male relationships, male with another male, sex between two males. You get the point.), Shounen-Ai (some soft yaoi), Lime (sort of a lemon, but with no actual penetration), and last, but not least...YAOI! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, LEAVE! I will NOT have anyone flame us just because they didn't read the damn warnings. This whole thing basically deals with what is mentioned above. Again, if you have a problem with this, leave. DO NOT take it out on us. I have seen many stories, on many different sites, with reviewers who have flamed the author because of this.**

**Yet, if you do flame, they will be used as nightly entertainment for us and our friends, and will also be used to roast marshmallows. We like critism, just not if it's about something already in the warnings. Please leave if you have any problems with any of them. If you don't leave, and you don't like this kind of stuff, then the least you can do, is _try_ and enjoy it. Especially since we've already told you plenty of times to leave if you have a problem.**

**Now that that's over, ENJOY!**

**We are sorry in advance for any errors you may find, while reading.**

* * *

_He was running..._

_...running through the forest..._

_He knew he was somwhere in the Makai Forest..._

_...but where..._

_And why was he running?_

_What was he running from?_

_Who was he running from?_

_He stopped._

_He could hear his follower coming closer to his location._

_But who?_

_Silver locks flowed in the wind._

_Golden-amber eyes closed..._

_...trying to hear the demon who dared to chase him..._

_...to hunt him..._

_Footsteps..._

_...they were close-by now..._

_...very close..._

_"Hello, Youko." a dark voice whispered into his ear._

_The one deemed Youko, turned..._

_...and attacked..._

_To any human, he would have been impossible to see, much less block his attack..._

_But his opponent, was not human..._

_Far from it, actually._

_His opponent dodged the attack with ease, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back, at an impossible angle._

_"Now, now, Youko. No need to be hostile." the voice whispered, sending a chill up the other's spine._

_"Yomi." he growled._

_He chuckled. "I'm glad you remembered me, kitsune."_

_"What do you want?" the fox hissed._

_The ladder laughed darkly. "Isn't it obvious? I want what about every other demon, human, and spirit wishes they could have. But, only I will be able to get...I want you."_

_"Let me go!" the fox snarled, trying to break free of the crow-demon's powerful grip._

_"Stay still." Yomi spat, before turning the kitsune to face him, and back-handed him, sending the silver-haired demon to the ground in front of him._

_He kneeled next to the fox, and said, "Don't you remember how much fun we had together, fox? How many nights you and I shared a bed, yet, you still did not let me mark you. I could not figure that out. Untill now, that is." he grinned evilly. "I now realize why, no matter how many times I tried, you would not let me mark you." he paused, taking Youko's chin into his hand, and roughly bringing his face up, forcing him to look him in the eye. He smirked._

_"You fell for the Forbidden One, did you not?" Youko glared at him._

_Yomi snorted in disgust. "You realize, that the two of you will never be," his eyes gleamed, "...don't you, Youko Kurama?"_

_The youko looked at the ground. "He is the Forbidden One, kitsune. He could never love anyone, much less you. You are only good _

_for relief. You are nothing but a whore, little Kurama. And he is nothing but a weak, cold-hearted, bastard." he smiled, a sadistic smile. "But now, my dear fox, you cannot stop me from taking you, and making you mine." he chuckled again. "My own, little bed-slave, and mate."_

_"Never." Youko snarled._

_"Never?" Yomi questioned. He shook his head. "My erotic little kitsune, you should never say 'never'. You have no idea what could happen. You may find the ones you love and hold, so near and dear, being taken away from you."_

_He heard a malicious laugh, and looked up, expecting to see Yomi._

_But instead, all he saw was darkness.

* * *

_

ce: Uh.../sweatdrop/This idea was just something of a whim. We never really meant to write it, but it wouldn't leave us alone.

Scottie: Yeah./shakes head/We know. It sucks, but if we don't post it, it'll nag us to no damn end.

ce/sighs/Oh, well. Would ya please review? Your reviews will give us the inspiration to continue.

Scottie: Can we ask for five reviews, and some ideas, if anyone has any?

ce: Really. We need to know if we got a story at least a few people will be interested in reading, or if we have no hopes what-so-ever for this story.

Scottie: Also, if we should post the next chapter, or delete the story before we embarass ourselves.

ce: Well./takes deep breath/I guess that's it, then. Please review!

Scottie: Yeah. PEACE!


End file.
